1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a main purpose of this invention is to provide a method of early termination for channel decoding by re-encoding, which achieves saved power consumption, simplified structure, improved decoding throughput and less hardware complexity.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method of early termination needs an additional hardware for calculating syndromes for decoded words. If the syndromes are zero, then go the pre-due stop. Taking a low-density parity check code as example, the decoded codeword multiplies with a parity check matrix. If the product is zero which means the decoded codeword is legal, then go the pre-due stop. The decoded codeword (result) is then output.
However, in the case of the systematic (6, 62)—regular (9300, 8405) low-density parity check code, the matrix multiplication of the decoded word and the parity-check matrix needs 55800 2-input AND operations and 900 62-input Exclusive-OR operations and thus should be complex. Furthermore, the currently error correcting code chip usually has an encoder and a decoder which do not work together.
For this reason, the inventors has studied and proceeded in-depth discussion, and actively seek approaches for many years engaged in the research and experiences of related industries and manufacturing. After long-term research and efforts in development, the inventors has finally successfully developed this invention ‘method of early termination for channel decoding by re-encoding’ which overcomes the shortages in the prior art.